Eraser
Eraser is a 1996 American action film directed by Chuck Russell, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Caan and Vanessa L. Williams. The film was released in the United States on June 21, 1996. The film was nominated for the Academy Award for Sound Effects Editing in 1996, but lost to The Ghost and the Darkness. Plot John Kruger (Arnold Schwarzenegger), code named "Eraser", is a U.S. Marshal who works for the Federal Witness Security Protection Program (WITSEC). John is assigned to protect Lee Cullen (Vanessa L. Williams), a senior executive for Cyrez Corporation, a company that creates and manufactures weapons for the military. Lee has come across plans by Cyrez to sell a top secret electronic pulse rifle to Russian terrorist Sergei Ivanovich Petrofsky (Olek Krupa). The sale of such weapons of unparalleled firepower to the wrong hands would tip the balance of power. To procure evidence, Lee copies critical data onto two discs: one for the FBI, and the other - copied on a whim - as her own security. However, William Donahue (James Cromwell), the corrupt CEO of Cyrez, catches wind of Lee's intentions and orders her into his office. Donahue confiscated her camera and aims the gun at Lee, but commits suicide in order for him to escape punishment, and Lee barely escapes from Cyrez. Disappointed with the FBI because of failure to guarantee her safety, she delivers the evidence but refuses to submit herself to WITSEC, despite John's advice. The same night, Lee is targeted for assassination by a group wielding a couple of the aforementioned pulse rifles. John rescues Lee and takes her to New York City to hide her. However, soon afterwards John learns from his mentor, fellow Marshal Robert DeGuerin (James Caan), that someone, perhaps a mole within the WITSEC, is targeting witnesses in top-level cases, including Lee. They proceed to the location of one of the targeted witnesses, but DeGuerin kills the witness personally, revealing himself as Donahue's U.S. Marshal mole and a major player in the scam, which includes even Undersecretary of Defense Daniel Harper (Andy Romano), the true mastermind. In order to facilitate his plans, DeGuerin tries to frame John as the mole, but John escapes and rescues Lee in the nick of time. Since the evidence against Cyrez has fallen into the hands of the enemy, John, Lee and Johnny Casteleone (Robert Pastorelli), a mob witness whose life John once saved, penetrate the main office to read Lee's copy, since the data on the disc is encoded for Cyrez computers only. They are discovered, however; DeGuerin kidnaps Lee and has her brought to the Baltimore docks where a railgun shipment is being loaded onto a terrorist freighter. With the aid of Johnny, his cousin Tony Two-Toes (Joe Viterelli) and two associates, John rescues Lee and prevents the railgun shipment by killing all of the terrorists, including Petrofsky. DeGuerin is critically wounded during the struggle, but is rescued by John and handed over to the authorities. After a hearing for DeGuerin and his fellow conspirators a few weeks later, and with the implication that under civil law jurisdiction a conviction and sentence of the culprits will not be possible, John publicly fakes his and Lee's death, but subsequently eliminates DeGuerin and the conspirators, "erasing" them thoroughly in an arranged train accident. Cast *Arnold Schwarzenegger as US Marshal John "Eraser" Kruger *James Caan as US Marshal Robert DeGuerin *Vanessa L. Williams as Lee Cullen *James Coburn as WitSec Chief Arthur Beller *Roscoe as the dog *Robert Pastorelli as Johnny Casteleone *James Cromwell as William Donohue *Danny Nucci as WitSec Deputy Monroe *Andy Romano as Daniel Harper *Nick Chinlund as Agent Calderon *Michael Papajohn as Agent Schiff *K. Todd Freeman as Agent Duton *Joe Viterelli as Tony Two-Toes *Mark Rolston as J. Scar *John Slattery as Agent Corman *Robert Miranda as Frediano *Roma Maffia as Claire Isaacs *Tony Longo as Little Mike *John Snyder as Sal *Jon Cryer as Bartender #2 *Olek Krupa as Sergei Ivanovich Petrofsky *Sven-Ole Thorsen as one of Petrofsky's guards Category:Films Category:1996 release Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger films